Touch of jealousy
by TQWEE
Summary: Is Jirou making Niou jealous? Surely, his Marui couldn't like someone else...Trick or Treat pair. Oneshot. Rating to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT**

It was a surprisingly average Rikkaidai Tennis practise. Until a long black stretch limo showed up.

"I wonder who owns a stretch limo like _that_," Niou said sarcastically, blowing a bubble with gum.

"Hey! Is that my gum!" Marui exclaimed noticing his bubble.

"Oh right. Thanks for the gum," he added, Marui fuming behind him.

"Why is _he_ here," scoffed Kirihara. Atobe stepped out of the limo, in all his mightiness. Followed by...

"Oh no," Marui deadpanned when he watched Jirou step out from behind Atobe and notice him straight away.

_-crash-_

"What was that!" Kirihara yelled because he had jumped at the sound.

"Looks like someone tripped while trying to escape," said Niou smirking at Marui, on the ground surrounded by tennis balls. Jackal hurried over to his partner to help, but he scrambled up in time to escape Jirou's tackle.

Atobe moved over to where Yukimura and Sanada were standing at the side of the courts, watching chaos unfold within their team.

"Hello, Sanada. I thought I might drop by, let Jirou have some fun," Atobe said. Sanada scowled as he watched Marui and Jirou play cat and mouse. Marui was only narrowly avoiding Jirou's attempts at glomps, while Jirou was running into several of the other regulars in his attempt to catch Marui.

"Could you please tell me why you unleashed _this_ on us now?" Yukimura said icily when before rushing off to help Kirihara who was being used by Marui to hide behind and had been bowled to the ground when Jirou tackled.

Atobe paled slightly at his tone then turned back to Sanada with a cocky smile and proceeded to make conversation while Jirou disrupted practise.

Niou was being thoroughly entertained by seeing his boyfriend get chased by this obsessive fanboy, but then something hit him. Jirou finally caught Marui in a huge hug that tackled him to the ground. Marui gave up and smiled.

Why was he smiling? Was it because Jirou had caught him? Or maybe it was because he secretly wanted Jirou to catch him? Jealousy had hit him, but why? Surely, his Marui couldn't like Jirou. Still, he couldn't help but scowl when Jirou took Marui's hands in his and jumped around with him, telling him about how happy he was to get to see him and that they would do lots of things together like play tennis and buy sweets and play tennis and go to the park, did I mention play tennis?

Then he said how glad he was that 'Kei-chan' had brought him here just to see him. _Atobe_ was the cause of this thing jumping all over _his_ Marui?

"Thanks, Mura-buchou!" Kirihara said to Yukimura as they walked back to the courts together, hand in hand. Kirihara was happily licking at an ice cream cone. They got back only to watch Niou explode.

"How could you bring Jirou here! Do you want him to take Marui from me?" Niou yelled heatedly at Atobe.

"Ore-sama does not know what you're talking about," He replied calmly.

"You do know what the hell I'm talking about! You brought Jirou here because he likes Bunta and you want them to be together!" said Niou with even more anger than before.

"Ah, ore-sama gets it. As it happens, ore-sama did not know you and Marui were an item. And as you do not already know," Atobe added, "Jirou and I are also a couple."

Niou stared dumbly. And to make everything just perfectly dumb, he replied with 'oh'.

Atobe laughed loudly. "Well, ore-sama had brought Jirou here because he wanted to see Marui. As you know, Jirou is a big fan of him." They all looked over to where Jirou was dragging Marui around with him, asking him questions while he looked around the new surroundings like a little kid.

"Well, we should leave now. Ore-sama does not want Jirou to become so attached he forgets about his own tennis team. " Atobe called out to Jirou who pouted, but came anyway. Then they left(not without Jirou giving Marui a glomp that he couldn't escape from, of course).

Marui came over to where Niou, Yukimura, Kirihara and Sanada were. "Phew. I hope that at least next time Jirou decides to show up we have some sort of plan to counter it," he said, slightly puffing, and winked at Niou, knowing he could come up with something.

Niou only looked away.

Sanada looked at Niou. Then he asked, "You were jealous?"

"No! I was only watching out for him. In case Atobe really did have a plan to set him up with Jirou." He answered before walking off. Yukimura called of practise due to the interruption and Marui hurried after him.

"Mura-buchou, would you be jealous if there was somebody like Jirou-sempai fan boying over me?" Kirihara asked innocently.

"Of course not Akaya. You will always be mine, so I would never even have to worry about being jealous." Yukimura replied with smile. Kirihara leaned into him smiling.

* * *

Marui found Niou in the clubhouse changing. He didn't react when Marui walked in, nor when he called 'Niou'.

"So, you were jealous were you?' Marui teased, then let a small chuckle escape. Niou jealous was a rare occurrence.

Niou didn't turn reply but continued changing. Marui shrugged and went to get changed.

He had taken off his tennis shirt and had his arms through his button up shirt when he felt two arms wrap around his waist and pull him around.

He was about to protest when lips met his, soft and eager against him. Niou pulled away first, smirking.

"Of course I was jealous, why would I want to share this," He said, gesturing to Marui, with his unbuttoned top exposing his smooth, toned chest. "but, I came to my senses and realised that you are mine, so no one else can have you."

"No, you needed an arrogant heir to confirm that you were acting like a little kid throwing a tantrum because someone was playing with his toy," Marui teased.

"Are you saying that you are my toy?" Niou smirked at the thought.

"You wish!" Marui smiled, and they left together.

**A/N: Yea, the end is kinda lame, but I hope you enjoyed! For bluebelletea [because she likes Trick or Treat pair]. Reviews or comments are loved^-^  
**


End file.
